1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IPL (Initial Program Load) system applied to a multiprocessor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional IPL systems, the same program is installed in all processors which constitute a multiprocessor system. In this method, however, when new function is added to the multiprocessor system, memory capacity must be increased in order to install a new program for the new function so that the cost of the hardware also rises.
Further, when changing a program installed in each processor, an arrangement for each customer and system must be managed manually so that there is an increase in the working time to manage each customer and system. Further, mistakes occur due to the increased working time.
On the other hand, there is another method able to solve the above problem. That is, there is a method in which the program installed in each processor is determined based on a fixed pattern. In this method, however, a partial work charged to each processor, each having different function, must be fixed, and it is necessary to reconsider change of installed pattern when expanding functions.
Further, there is another method for providing virtual storage, including all processors which constitute the multiprocessor system, and for executing on-demand paging of the virtual storage. For example, as explanation of on-demand paging, it is assumed that there is a structure constituted by a disk apparatus, a main memory connected to the disk apparatus and a terminal connected to both memory and disk apparatus. In this case, a certain program is installed in a disk apparatus. When a certain command is input from a terminal, the main memory detects the command, starts the program corresponding to the command, and takes the program from the disk apparatus in order to allocate memory to the program.
In the above on-demand paging, however, a very large overhead occurs during transfer and execution of the program so that it is inappropriate for executing real time processing.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to resolve the above-mentioned conventional problems. That is, according to the present invention, it is possible to achieve an IPL system by automatically selecting programs, which are required to realize functions provided in each processor, by combining selected programs with each other in order to effectively use the memory which installs the program, and by reducing the time for IPL processing in each processor. Further, it is possible to achieve the IPL system by automatically executing re-arrangement of the program in accordance with change of charge for each processor, by reducing manual works at re-arrangement of the program, and by effectively realizing real time processing by allocating the program in a real memory.
The object of the present invention is to provide an IPL system which can realize an effective IPL process of the processor by selectively using functional processors consisting of system data functional processors and operation data functional processors, in accordance with different functions in each processor.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an IPL system applied to a multiprocessor system including a plurality of processors, comprising; a file server for storing system data consisting of programs and data; a dividing unit operatively connected to the file server for dividing the system data into functional units, and for preparing functional processors each structured by gathering the functional units; and a decision unit operatively connected to the file server for determining the functional processors to be transferred to each of the plurality of processors, in accordance with the contents of operation data which are different from each other in each of the plurality of processors.
In a preferred embodiment, the functional processors comprises system data functional processors and operation data functional processors.
In another preferred embodiment, the system data functional processors comprise five kinds of functional processors, i.e., system data related to functions installed in common to all processors, system data related to operation/maintenance functions, system data related to call functions, system data related to signal processing functions between external systems, and system data related to charging processing functions.
In still another preferred embodiment, the operation data functional processors comprise six kinds of functional processors, i.e., operation data related to functions installed in common to all processors, operation data related to operation/maintenance functions, operation data related to call functions, operation data related to signal processing functions between external systems, operation data related to charging processing functions, and operation data different from in each processor.
In still another preferred embodiment, after the system data functional processors and the operation data functional processors are constructed in the file server, an IPL process of each of the processors is activated.
In still another preferred embodiment, when the operation data is changed during operation of the system; change of installation of the functional processor is automatically determined to each processor based on the contents of change; the functional processor to be newly installed is automatically transferred to the corresponding processor; and memory allocation in the corresponding processor is released for the processor to be newly uninstalled.
In still another preferred embodiment, when the operation data is changed during operation of the system; the processor for installing functional processors including changed operation data is detected; and the same changed contents are reflected onto the corresponding functional processor of each processor.
In still another preferred embodiment, when a patch is input to the functional processor; installation of the functional processor to each processor is determined; and the patch is automatically executed to all corresponding functional processors of each processor.
In still another preferred embodiment, whether the contents of the same functional processor installed in each processor are different is periodically verified; and when there is an inconsistency, the inconsistency is revised based on the contents of the file server.
In still another preferred embodiment, the file server comprises a module registration table consisting of module names, functional processor names each corresponding to the module name, and head virtual addresses each corresponding to the functional processor name; a system data functional processor including a plurality of functional processors each corresponding to system data; an operation data functional processor including a plurality of functional processors each corresponding to operation data; and a functional processor installation table including processor numbers, kinds of processors, data of installed/uninstalled state of each functional processor.
In still another preferred embodiment, the dividing unit comprises means for editing system data functional processors, and means for generating and changing operation data functional processors.
In still another preferred embodiment, the decision unit comprises means for changing a functional processor installation table; means for executing an IPL process for each processor and performing start-up of the system; means for transferring functional processors to designated processor; means for receiving functional processors; means for allocating functional processors to memory; means for changing functional processors based on change of system data; and means for verifying functional processors with the contents of file server.